1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a double-shaft type rotary shaft pivotal positioning structure, in particular relates to a positioning structure utilized to produce an elasticity for guidance when two rotary shafts capable of performing synchronous reverse rotation is pivoted close to a preset positioning angle, enabling the two rotary shafts to be positioned at a preset opening angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronic products (e.g., notebook computers) including a pivotal portion (e.g., a screen) and a relative pivotal portion (e.g., a host) that are provided for performing a mutual pivotal opening process, it is generally that two ends of a single pivotal shaft are utilized to respectively join to the pivotal portion and the relative pivotal portion. For example, in utility model patents cases such as ‘Rotary shaft’ of Taiwan Patent Publication Number M436744 and ‘Pivot shaft’ of Taiwan Patent Publication Number M430816, two typical rotary (pivot) shafts with different single shafts are disclosed, in which a pivotal portion (e.g., a screen) and a relative pivotal portion (e.g., a host) are respectively disposed on two ends of a shaft, characterized with simple structure and small size. However, the opening angle of the pivotal portion (the screen) and the relative pivotal portion (the host) are still limited to the factors such as the structures of the rotary (pivot) shafts and the assembling methods of the pivotal portion (the screen) and the relative pivotal portion (the host) connected therewith, hardly to meet pivot requirements (e.g., a pivotal angle often greater than 180 degrees) of modern electronic products (e.g., a tablet personal computer and a connection seat related therewith).